Carl Verbraeken
Carl Verbraeken (Antwerpen-Wilrijk, 18 september 1950) is een Vlaams componist en pianist. Leven Jeugdjaren Carl Verbraeken werd geboren te Antwerpen-Wilrijk als enig kind van Charles Joseph (Jos) Verbraeken (°Zwijndrecht, 16-04-1913 - †Antwerpen 24-11-2001) en Maria Ludovica (Louisa) Bouwen (°Grobbendonk, 10-06-1910 - †Borgerhout 27-10-2002). Zijn moeder beoefende de schilderkunst sedert jonge leeftijd; zijn vader, een humanioraleraar, kwam uit een muzikale en literaire familie: hij was de broer van de toendertijd bekende levensliedzanger Jan Verbraeken. en van de schrijfster Irene Van Kerckhoven-Verbraeken. De eerste maanden van zijn prille leven bracht hij door in het grootouderlijk huis te Bouwel, op de grens met Herenthout. Sedertdien is hij woonachtig te Antwerpen-Borgerhout. Na enige jaren in de basisschool Sint-Agnes te Borgerhout verkreeg hij in1956 een speciale toelating van de dagschoolinspecteur Vloeberghs om het derde jaar lager onderwijs aan te vatten aan het Sint-Stanislasinstituut te Berchem, waar zijn vader leraar was. Hij kwamer in de gelegenheid privé-lessen piano en vanaf 1958 ook compositie te volgen bij de Vlaamse pianist Edward Goyvaerts. Carl Verbraeken speelde op 6-jarige leeftijd zijn eerste piano-optreden met een Menuet in B van Haydn als ‘gastleerling’ tijdens een concert van de Gemeentelijke Muziekacademie van Borgerhout. In 1960 kwam hij als pianoleerling in de klas van Simone MortelmansCoolen, na 1965 in de klas van Jos Van Immerseel.. In 1963 bekwam hij het diploma van de graad van uitmuntenheid notenleer bij Jozef Delafaille en het einddiploma muziekgeschiedenis in de klas van Mevrouw Goossens-Cornelis in 1964. Zijn studies harmonie volgde hij er van 1963 tot 1968 bij directeur-componist Alfons Bervoets en kamermuziek bij de fagottist Jerôme De Meirleir. Daarna studeerde hij van 1970 tot 1973 piano in het Conservatorium van Leuven bij de vermaarde Jean Brouwers. en behaalde er in 1973 een prijs van uitmuntenheid met de grootste onderscheiding en de regeringsmedaille voor piano. In hetzelfde jaar werd hij de eerstgerangschikte met een eerste prijs op de Nationale wedstrijd ‘Pro Civitate’ . In dezelfde periode bleef hij sedert 1969 solozang volgen te Borgerhout in de klas van Frans De Swert totdat de school in 1978 uit de Helmstraat verhuisde en het gebouw afgebroken werd. In deze zangklas deed hij ook veel ervaring op als zangbegeleider. In het jaar 1958 van de wereldtentoonstelling beleefde hij zijn eerste opname op de vleugel van de grote zaal van Studio 4 op het Flageyplein te Elsene met een deel uit een Sonate van Haydn. Tijdens hetzelfde jaar bezocht hij met zijn ouders Salzburg en Wenen, leerde er in een dagelijkse ‘taalbad’-cursus van één maand de grondbeginselen van de Duitse taal en bezocht -als jong toerist- een zomerdemonstratie van de operaklas van het conservatorium aldaar, hetgeen op hem een blijvende indruk maakte. Van 1960 tot 1963 werd zijn ontluikend compositietalent onder de hoede genomen van Jan Van der Linden, Raymond Schroyens en Leo Van Hoof, leraars muziek op het Sint-Stanislascollege in Berchem, waar hij als 9-jarige de middelbare school aanving. Hij behaalde er het einddiploma van de GrieksLatijnse humaniora op 15-jarige leeftijd. Daarna trok hij naar de Hogere Wetenschappelijke afdeling van het Sint-Jan-Berchmanscollege te Antwerpen om zich voor te bereiden op de toelatingsproef tot de studies voor Burgerlijk Ingenieur aan de Katholieke Universiteit te Leuven, die hij in 1967 aflegde. In datzelfde jaar had hij reeds de eerste prijs notenleer behaald met 97% aan het Koninklijk Vlaams Muziekconservatorium op de Sint-Jacobsmarkt te Antwerpen in de klas van Frits Celis. Hij was toen 16 jaar. Carl Verbraeken als ingenieur en wetenschappelijk onderzoeker Carl Verbraeken promoveerde in 1972 aan de Katholieke Universiteit van Leuven tot Burgerlijk Elektro-werktuigkundig Ingenieur., richting Elektronica. Hij behaalde toen de Studentenprijs voor het beste afstudeerwerk van de Koninklijke Vlaamse Ingenieursvereniging over de mobiliteit van ladingsdragers in Metaal-OxydeHalfgeleiderstucturen in zwakke inversie. In 1976 promoveerde hij aan dezelfde universiteit tot Doctor in de Toegepaste Wetenschappen o.l.v. Prof.Dr.Ir. Roger J.J. Van Overstraeten aan het laboratorium Fysica en Elektronica van de Halfgeleiders (voorloper van het huidige IMEC) op het proefschrift “De JIGFET, eigenschappen en toepassingen” . Hiervoor verrichtte hij verscheidene studiereizen in o.a. de USSR en de Verenigde Staten van Amerika, alwaar hij kennis maakte met vooraanstaande wetenschappers en grondleggers van de industrie der micro-elektronica zoals Hermann Gummel en Andrew Grove. Aan de Leuvense Universiteit volgde hij tevens aanvullende colleges Kernwetenschappen bij prof. Lieven Van Gerven en Economie bij prof. Mark Eyskens. Als Specialisatiebursaal van het Instituut voor Wetenschappelijk onderzoek in Nijverheid en Landbouw van 1972 tot 1975 werd hij aan de KUL ook belast met de pedagogische organisatie van studentenlaboratoria, seminaries en de voorbereiding van eindwerken van ingenieurs. Een vijftal alzo afgestudeerde Burgerlijk Ingenieurs hebben later in hun doctoraatsarbeid aan de KUL zijn wetenschappelijk werk verder gezet. Carl Verbraeken in zijn professionele muziekstudies Na de bekroning in de Pro Civitate wedstrijd in 1973 rijpte het idee om de muzikale activiteiten, die een wezenlijk deel van zijn jeugd hadden uitgemaakt op semi-professionele en later op professionele wijze te gaan beoefenen. Hij legde een toelatingsproef af in het Koninklijk Muziekconservatorium te Brussel (KMCB) onder voorzitterschap van Eduardo del Pueyo en werd aanvaard in de pianoklas van Robert Steyaert. Voorlopig bleef hij echter nog enige tijd zijn activiteiten verdelen tussen het Conservatorium en de universiteit. Als leerling aan het KMC Brussel behaalde hij een eerste prijs muziekgeschiedenis bij Corneel Mertens (1976), en een eerste prijs piano bij Robert Steyaert (1977). Hij studeerde van 1975 tot 1982 o.l.v. André Laporte (Eerste prijs harmonie 1976, Tweede prijs contrapunt 1978), Julien Mestdagh (Eerste prijs contrapunt 1979, Tweede prijs fuga 1980), Vic Legley (compositie) en Peter Cabus (Eerste prijs fuga 1982). Daarna zette hij zijn studies nog verder en behaalde er de Eerste prijs compositie in 1987 als leerling van Peter Cabus. Aan het KMC Brussel behaalde hij eveneens een Eerste prijs kamermuziek (1978, Clemens Quatacker en Arie Van Lysebeth), een Eerste prijs praktische harmonie (1978, Herman Roelstraete), het getuigschrift transpositie voor pianisten (1978, Raf Rouwet en Frans Truyts), een Eerste prijs pianist-begeleider (1979, Frans Truyts) en het Hoger diploma piano (1981, Robert Steyaert). Hij studeerde in 1984 en 1985 tevens orkestdirectie aan het KVMC te Antwerpen bij Ernest Maes en was van 1984 tot 1988 dirigent van het ingenieursorkest van de Koninklijke Vlaamse Ingenieursvereniging. In deze periode stak hij ook zijn licht op in Buitenlandse laboratoria en zomercursussen door persoonlijke samenwerkingscontacten met internationale bekendheden als Iannis Xenakis, Bryan Ferneyhough, Henri Dutilleux, Narcisse Bonnet, Otto Lasker, e.v.a. Carl Verbraeken – beroepsloopbaan Aan het Brussels Conservatorium was hij eerst lesgever (1978) voor praktische harmonie als medewerker van zijn oud-leraar Herman Roelstraete, Na de dood van organist Willy Climan werd hij een van diens opvolgers als leraar praktische harmonie in de pedagogische afdeling en leraar transpositie voor pianisten tot in 1989. Op deze wijze werd hij deelachtig aan de opleiding van meer dan 200 toekomstige muziekleraars. Verbraeken doceerde aan het Koninklijk Conservatorium te Brussel van 1978 tot 1989 Inmiddels was hij ook pianoleraar en begeleider geworden aan de Gemeentelijke Muziekacademie van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe (1977) en in het filiaal van deze school te Wezembeek-Oppem. Hij slaagde er in 1986 voor het directeursexamen en volgde het jaar daarop klarinettist-directeur Marcel Hanssens op, die deze school sedert de splitsing in 1969 had geleid. Hij was er directeur tot 2016. Hij is sedert 2010 voorzitter van de Unie van Belgische Componisten in opvolging van Jacques Leduc. Sedert 2016 is hij tevens ondervoorzitter van de Muziekraad Vlaanderen. Hij schreef meer dan 1000 werken voor allerlei bezettingen. Sedert 2007 is hij voorzitter van de internationale compositiewedstrijd VerDi-keurmerk, gevestigd te Brussel. Hij is ere-directeur van de Muziekacademie van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe. Carl Verbraeken als uitvoerder en componist Carl Verbraeken trad in de periode 1977-1986 veel op in Nederland met het Variatieensemble o.l.v. Marcel Hanssens waar bij elk concert wel enkele eigen composities ten gehore werden gebracht. Daarnaast trad hij 25 jaar lang op in een kamermuziekduo vioolpiano met de violist Philippe Tjampens en verkeerde op deze wijze in de mogelijkheid verscheidene eigen composities meerdere malen uit te voeren. Hij vertolkte ook een uitgebreid repertoire van nieuwe composities tijdens de jaarlijkse cyclus ‘Nieuwe Scheppingen’ van de componistengroep ‘Woluwse Componisten’ in de Muziekacademie te Sint-Pieters-Woluwe. Hij schreef regelmatig steunmuziek voor de opvoeringen van de klassen woordkunst en ballet in de academie van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe . Oeuvre Carl Verbraeken componeerde orkestwerken zoals de Symfonische werken “Elementen”, “Phainomena”, “Vijfduimssymfonie” ; kamermuziek, zoals de Cellosonate, vierentwintig “Ruyterliederen” voor verschillende bezettingen; balletmuziek zoals het tiendelig ballet “De zeven elfjes”; Twaalf Preludes voor orgel; Een concerto voor piano en orkest,… maar toondichtte vooral meer dan 600 pianowerken: o.a. een aartsmoeilijke briljante Toccata voor piano, Sonate in f (35 min.),vele karakterstukken met soms kleurrijke titels zoals: De raadgevingen der vogeltjes, Zomerwandeling , Naieve serenade, Een hete namiddag bij de bron…; enkele etudes, en de piano-verzamelalbums Bloemenstukken, Ontboezemingen, Treurzangen, Geheimpjes, Walsen, Innigheden, Oud-Brusselse Taferelen, Venetiaanse kinderstukken, de Dwaalsterren, de Voorbetoveringen, de Vier Hansworsten, Zoetbladen… Hij schreef ook koorwerken zoals “Hebban olla vogala ”, ”Gedichten van ruimte en tijd”,“Drie Koorliederen”. De cataloguslijst bevatte in februari 2019 het aantal van 1759 titels: met bewerkingen en alternatieve zettingen niet meegeteld waren er 1101 onderscheiden stukken. Markante creaties waren tevens: de Liederen van de hoop met orkest in het Winterthurgebouw te Brussel(1982), de vier Pernathliederen(2003) in Contactcentrum te St.-PietersWoluwe, het Ave Maria voor driestemmig vrouwenkoor en orgel (2004) in de SintMagdalenakapel en de Sint-Goedele-Kathedraal te Brussel, het Larghetto voor viool en cello met orgel (1999) in de Miniemenkerk te Brussel, het Nachtlied voor cello en strijkers (1996) in het cultureel centrum van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe, de Suite in oude stijl voor het kamerorkest Musica Aeterna van Ernest Maes, gecreëerd in het Arenbergkasteel Te Leuven; een Clavecimbelsuite, uitgevoerd in de Albertina-Bibliotheek en te Istanbul, Turkije. Carl Verbraeken maakte deel uit van de componistenwerkgroep ‘Comité 86’ onder leiding van Victor Legley, toenmalig voorzitter van de bestuurscommissie van de Gemeentelijke Muziekacademie van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe. Als pedagogisch oeuvre schreef Carl Verbraeken o.a. een cyclus van 25 AMV- examenlessen voor elk van de vier opleidingsjaren, vaak voorzien van zangfragmenten met hertaalde Middelnederlandse teksten. Stijl Sommige composities leunen aan bij een door Verbraeken ontwikkeld muziektheoretisch concept van relaxatie binnen een groep van 43 akkoordklassen. (in casu het kwintet voor piano en strijkers, gecreeerd in 1988). In deze periode vindt men zowel ultraseriele werken (met 144-tallige parameterreeksen, zoals in ‘Phainomena’) als verder uitgediepte muziektheoretische structuren, zoals een pan-prosodische ritmiek (in de sonate voor cello en piano) en de leer van de ‘niet-ontaarde isomorfe akkoordstelsels’. Later werden deze esoterische benaderingen meer en meer vervangen door een praktische, op de gevoelsoverdracht gefocusseerde conceptie. Carl Verbraeken als Organisator, Mecenas en Bestuurder Carl Verbraeken was in 1988 medestichter van de kunstkring ‘Musicarte’ te Wezembeek-Oppem, die er een tiental jaren met het strijkorkest ‘Arioso ‘ o.l.v. Monique Laperre de meest diverse concerten organiseerde. Hij organiseerde tussen 1988 en 1998 jaarlijks een cyclus van meerdere zangrecitals per jaar, uitsluitend gewijd aan het Nederlandstalig kunstlied. Dit was een periode waarin dit genre in een toestand van totale verdrukking en miskenning verzeild was gekomen. Een tiental vocale kunstenaars hebben in deze periode door hieraan hun medewerking te verlenen bijgedragen tot de broodnodige afbouw van de misplaatste vooroordelen tegenover het zingen in het Nederlands in het algemeen en de Nederlandstalige zangcultuur in het bijzonder. Dit initiatief heeft anderen, zoals het Algemeen Nederlands Zangverbond, waarin hij in die periode deel uitmaakte van de stuurgroep Antwerpen, er toe aangezet nieuwe muziekuitgaven van Nederlandstalige kunstliederen te ondernemen. Het heeft er ook toe bijgedragen dat er opnieuw belangstelling kwam voor de werken van vele honderden vergeten maar waardevolle Vlaamse componisten, waarvan het werk sedertdien in een tweetal nieuwe encyclopedieën voor de eerste maal gedocumenteerd werd. Carl Verbraeken is vennoot van SABAM en lid van de Raad van Beheer van concertvereniging ‘Muziek in Vogelzang’ die het Groot Orgel van Vogelzang met 4 manuaalklavieren beheert. = Overzicht van de werken = Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor accordeon solo * CWV 43 Heftigheid * CWV 60 Galop * CWV 405 Stampje * CWV 506 Speling * CWV 541 Huldezang * CWV 544 Feestherinnering * CWV 545 Intermezzo * CWV 546 Kamgalop * CWV 547 Schuifaf * CWV 563 Kermiswals * CWV 627 Zwaaipas * CWV 691 Vinnig * CWV 817 Bevlieging * CWV 866 Ontplooiing * CWV1080 Werveling * CWV1111 Trektocht * CWV1120 Achteloos walsje * CWV1157 Een ver verhaal * CWV1239 Trapdans * CWV1402 Wild * CWV1411 Werveldans * CWV1480 Met fel gemoed * CWV1575 Open deur * CWV1715 Aangespoord Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor altviool en piano * CWV 30 Treurzang, 09e * CWV 226 Ruyterlied, 01e * CWV 493 Treurende elfjes, de * CWV 555 Ruyterlied, 13e * CWV 569 Elegie, 1e * CWV 594 Ruyterlied, 09e * CWV 612 Elegie, 2e * CWV 716 Beschrijving, 1e * CWV 750 Tussenspel * CWV 898 Ruyterlied, 07e * CWV 946 Oud-Belgische dans * CWV 980 Nachtlied * CWV 1110 Verhaaltjes * CWV 1118 Kleine droefenis * CWV 1136 Vrunte-wals * CWV 1141 Ruyterlied, 21e * CWV 1231 Eerbetoon * CWV 1241 Ruyterlied, 22e * CWV 1243 Wat de molenaar zei * CWV 1248 Oud verhaal * CWV 1269 Tovereik, de * CWV 1270 Woudzang, 1e * CWV 1271 Rondgang * CWV 1272 Woudzang, 2e * CWV 1273 Loutering * CWV 1323 Ruyterlied, 23e * CWV 1324 Trollendans * CWV 1337 Weemoedige wals * CWV 1340 Zorgelijkheid, 4e * CWV 1342 Eerbetoon, 2e * CWV 1364 Kleine droefenis * CWV 1415 Ruyterlied, 24e * CWV 1425 Toewijding * CWV 1430 Weerbaarheid * CWV 1482 Bardenlied * CWV 1489 Overtuigingskracht * CWV 1506 Ruyterlied, 25e * CWV 1527 Wat de kabouter zei * CWV 1585 Uit verre dorpen * CWV 1587 Vertwijfeling * CWV 1595 Ruyterlied, 26e * CWV 1610 Vergeten wiegelied, het * CWV 1611 Schaduwdans * CWV 1616 Ruyterlied, 02e * CWV 1617 Ruyterlied, 03e * CWV 1618 Ruyterlied, 04e * CWV 1619 Ruyterlied, 05e * CWV 1620 Ruyterlied, 06e * CWV 1621 Ruyterlied, 08e * CWV 1622 Ruyterlied, 10e * CWV 1623 Ruyterlied, 11e * CWV 1624 Ruyterlied, 12e * CWV 1625 Ruyterlied, 14e * CWV 1626 Ruyterlied, 15e * CWV 1627 Ruyterlied, 17e * CWV 1628 Ruyterlied, 16e * CWV 1629 Ruyterlied, 18e * CWV 1630 Ruyterlied, 19e * CWV 1631 Ruyterlied, 20e * CWV 1632 Uitgeleide * CWV 1633 Ontwrikking * CWV 1634 Herdenking * CWV 1636 Bezorgdheid * CWV 1637 Naverwerking * CWV 1638 Waardige stilte * CWV 1639 Loslating * CWV 1640 Verlangen * CWV 1708 Ondergang * CWV 1711 Verre droom * CWV 1717 Ruyterlied, 27e * CWV 1719 Volbracht Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor bassethoorn in F en piano * CWV 1135 Oude smart * CWV 1227 De oude waarzegster * CWV 1404 Afwachting * CWV 1417 Zomerlied * CWV 1429 De vrolijke ambtenaar Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor cello en piano * CWV45 Verbeelding, 14e * CWV76 Verbeelding, 08e * CWV134 Verbeelding, 05e * CWV171 Ruyterlied, 07e * CWV178 Nachtlied * CWV184 Ruyterlied, 04e * CWV209 Ruyterlied, 03e * CWV237 I. Allegro * CWV401 Verbeelding, 23e * CWV416 Sprookjein g * CWV508 Ruyterlied, 14e * CWV509 Verlangen * CWV549 Treurzang, 09e in a * CWV551 Ruyterlied, 12e in D * CWV579 II. Vivace quasi scherzando * CWV580 III. Allegro ma non troppo * CWV584 Ruyterlied, 01e * CWV626 Loslating in do klein * CWV692 Tussenspel * CWV718 Beschrijving, 1e * CWV719 Ruyterlied, 16e * CWV829 Waardige stilte * CWV838 Bloemenstuk, 04e * CWV863 Uitgeleide * CWV897 Ruyterlied, 02e * CWV899 Ruyterlied, 05e * CWV900 Ruyterlied, 08e * CWV921 Herdenking * CWV941 Oud-Belgische dans * CWV952 Ruyterlied, 03e aangepaste versie * CWV1000 Ontwrikking * CWV1085 Klaaglied * CWV1093 Klaaglied * CWV1149 Naverwerking * CWV1163 Kleine droefenis * CWV1224 Bezorgdheid * CWV1232 Eerbetoon * CWV1327 Ruyterlied, 23e * CWV1338 Weemoedige wals * CWV1341 Eerbetoon, 2e * CWV1347 Klaaglied in c * CWV1359 Vatting * CWV1410 Weerbaarheid * CWV1426 Toewijding * CWV1434 Ruyterlied, 24e * CWV1441 Kleine droefenis * CWV1483 Bardenlied * CWV1488 Overtuigingskracht * CWV1507 Ruyterlied, 25e * CWV1516 Wat de kabouter zei * CWV1586 Vertwijfeling * CWV1597 Ruyterlied, 26e * CWV1657 Rechtvaardige schoonheid Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor contrabas en piano * CWV 0400 Sprookje * CWV 0510 Bedenksel * CWV 0629 Behoedzaamheid * CWV 0674 Loslating * CWV 0693 Verborgenheid * CWV 0785 Eerste beschrijving * CWV 0923 Samenwerking * CWV 1082 Verkwikking * CWV 1166 Negende treurzang * CWV 1225 De dansende bosgeest * CWV 1320 Eerste ruyterlied * CWV 1332 Vertrouwen * CWV 1440 Afwachting * CWV 1588 De dans van het pandabeertje * CWV 1700 Aanvuring Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor dwarsfluit en piano *CWV40 Elegie, 1e *CWV41 Elegie, 2e *CWV74 Verbeelding, 06e *CWV96 Berusting *CWV127 Wiegelied, 1e *CWV132 Verbeelding, 03e *CWV136 Huppelstuk, 1e *CWV151 Verbeelding, 02e *CWV157 Ruimtezucht *CWV176 Ruyterlied, 06e *CWV216 Ruyterlied, 02e *CWV413 Dartelheid - 1e deel *CWV414 Dartelheid - 2e deel *CWV415 Dartelheid - 3e deel *CWV455 Zomerwandeling *CWV511 Vatting *CWV512 Opgetogen *CWV561 Droefenis *CWV571 Ogenblik, 1e *CWV622 Vinnig tussenspel *CWV651 Innige vreugde *CWV659 Verbeelding, 16e *CWV685 Vlinderstuk *CWV759 Lichtgevende draaitol, de *CWV760 Springdans *CWV761 Aria *CWV762 Trein aan het water, de *CWV763 Tweezang *CWV764 Haastige mensen *CWV765 Gondeltrein *CWV766 Stapliedje *CWV767 Toren, de *CWV768 Afscheid *CWV823 Met volle teugen *CWV836 Bloemenstuk, 04e *CWV856 Uitgelaten *CWV862 Bevlogenheid, 1e *CWV917 Opgang *CWV918 Speelsheid, 6e *CWV929 Vaarlied, 03e *CWV948 Oud-Belgische dans *CWV995 Lollig liedje *CWV996 Lollig liedje *CWV1005 de verdwaalde kabouter *CWV1008 Vrouw Holle's zang *CWV1079 Wiegelied, 4e - Duifjes wiegelied *CWV1083 Voorzichtigheid *CWV1092 Verbinding, 2e *CWV1133 Lentehuppels *CWV1235 Landelijk bloementafereeltje *CWV1325 Trollendans *CWV1331 Vogels in de morgen *CWV1348 Verbinding *CWV1350 Weemoedige wals *CWV1368 Voor een nieuw leven *CWV1400 Zonnelied *CWV1401 vrolijk *CWV1405 Bergboodschap *CWV1437 Als vroeger *CWV1501 Vooruit! *CWV1513 Liedje voor Lindo *CWV1518 Wat de kabouter zei in a *CWV1530 Vooruit! in G *CWV1581 Verweesde dolfijntje, het *CWV1582 Schaduwdans *CWV1614 Wat de kabouter zei *CWV1685 Vaarlied, 05e *CWV1697 Gemoedelijkheid, 3e Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor fagot en piano *CWV46 Verbeelding, 15e *CWV80 Verbeelding, 12e *CWV133 Verbeelding, 04e *CWV150 Verbeelding, 01e *CWV170 Ruyterlied, 07e *CWV223 Ruyterlied, 01e *CWV411 Verbeelding, 20e *CWV513 Ontmoeting, 1e *CWV572 Verbeelding, 11e *CWV590 Treurzang, 09e *CWV624 Voorzegging, 1e *CWV688 Speelsheid, 4e *CWV696 Ruyterlied, 16e *CWV828 Voorbijgang *CWV896 Zorgeloosheid *CWV1072 Begeleiding *CWV1109 Stommelings *CWV1153 Vrolijke feestzang *CWV1233 Gemoedelijkheid, 1e *CWV1250 Speelsheid, 4e lage versie *CWV1321 Sprookje *CWV1339 Wandelng *CWV1532 Losgeslagen *CWV1613 Oud vertelsel, 2e *CWV1698 Verre droom Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor gitaar *CWV 514 Belevenis *CWV 914 Bij kaarslicht *CWV 628 Een fijn gevoel *CWV 993 Gezellig *CWV 1275 Herinnering, verre *CWV 153 Naieve serenade *CWV 1138 Oude dans, 2e *CWV 1139 Oude dans, 3e *CWV 1140 Oude dans, 4e *CWV 251 Selenos *CWV 1534 Teder oefenstuk *CWV 1718 Voorzegging, 2e *CWV 138 Zoetblad, 1e *CWV 122 Zoetblad, 2e *CWV 1579 Zomers liedje *CWV 1033 Zonnelied *CWV 1329 Zuiders liedje Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor harp *CWV922 Bevalligheid *CWV955 Bij de haard, aangepaste versie *CWV958 Bevalligheid *CWV933 Bij de haard *CWV1001 Verpozing *CWV1056 De gekluisterde meermin *CWV1064 Liedje voor Lindo *CWV1146 Stervende koningspaard, het *CWV1344 Dans van de chocoladen ventjes *CWV1367 Eenvoudig liedje Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor hobo en piano *CWV79 Verbeelding, 11e *CWV183 Ruyterlied, 04e *CWV618 Woudzang, 1e *CWV633 Springstuk *CWV690 Woudzang, 2e *CWV822 Geheimzinnige eiland, het *CWV857 Rondgang *CWV919 Vertelling, 6e *CWV994 de verdwaalde kabouter *CWV1098 Aanvang *CWV1147 Loutering *CWV1154 Tovereik, de *CWV1242 Wat de molenaar zei *CWV1317 Meilied *CWV1328 Herdersroep *CWV1407 Bosrust *CWV1514 Wat de kabouter zei *CWV1519 Wat de kabouter zei (andere toonaard) *CWV1580 Verweesde dolfijntje, het *CWV1696 Toverdwerg, de *CWV1713 Gemoedelijkheid, 3e Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor hoorn in F en piano Dit is een lijst met de werken van Carl Verbraeken voor hoorn in F en piano, met aangifte van het CWV-nummer (Cataloog van de Werken van Verbraeken). *CWV1478 Voorstelling *CWV1486 Herfstritje *CWV1499 Inleiding en toongang *CWV1523 Wat de kabouter zei *CWV1695 Volbracht *CWV1710 Vurigheid *CWV78 Verbeelding, 10e *CWV227 Ruyterlied, 01e *CWV703 Beschrijving, 1e *CWV784 Tussenspel *CWV825 De oude kamer *CWV827 Voorbijgang *CWV835 Bloemenstuk, 04e *CWV864 Wonderzang *CWV875 Schildering *CWV912 Waakzaamheid *CWV950 Wandeling *CWV999 Reinaart de vos en de kraai *CWV1148 Naar nieuwe verten *CWV1238 Schoonzicht *CWV1245 Edele voortschrijding *CWV1335 Spookwachter, de *CWV1413 Als vroeger *CWV1589 Oeverzang *CWV1592 Nieuwe hoop *CWV1600 Ruyterlied, 26e Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor klarinet in B en piano *CWV1254 Lollig liedje *CWV1255 Springdans, 2e *CWV1333 Lijdzame schaapje, het *CWV1403 Zomerlied *CWV1409 De vrollijke ambtenaar *CWV1438 Ruyterlied, 24e *CWV1442 Weemoedige wals *CWV1508 Ruyterlied, 25e *CWV1517 Wat de kabouter zei *CWV1533 Losgeslagen *CWV32 Treurzang, 09e *CWV44 Verbeelding, 13e *CWV75 Verbeelding, 07e *CWV181 Ruyterlied, 05e *CWV186 Waterelf, de *CWV218 Ruyterlied, 02e *CWV228 Ruyterlied, 01e *CWV311 I. Breed *CWV312 II. Levendig *CWV313 III. Lied *CWV314 IV. Snel *CWV331 Lichtgevende draaitol, de *CWV332 Springdans *CWV333 Aria *CWV334 Trein aan het water, de *CWV335 Tweezang *CWV336 Haastige mensen *CWV337 Gondeltrein *CWV338 Stapliedje *CWV339 Toren, de *CWV340 Afscheid *CWV457 Zomerwandeling *CWV515 Ruyterlied, 14e *CWV516 Vatting *CWV595 Kleine verbeelding *CWV623 Onbevangen *CWV652 Innige vreugde *CWV655 Innige vreugde *CWV687 Ontwikkeling *CWV820 Engelachtige influistering *CWV839 Bloemenstuk, 04e *CWV947 Oud-Belgische dans *CWV1004 de verdwaalde kabouter *CWV1007 Schets, 11e *CWV1041 Lichtgevende draaitol, de b *CWV1042 Springdans b *CWV1043 Aria b *CWV1044 Trein aan het water, de b *CWV1045 Tweezang b *CWV1046 Haastige mensen b *CWV1047 Gondeltrein b *CWV1048 Stapliedje b *CWV1049 Toren, de b *CWV1050 Afscheid b *CWV1100 Voorzichtigheid *CWV1134 Oude smart *CWV1165 Vrolijke feestzang *CWV1226 Oude waarzegster, de *CWV1236 Landelijk bloementafereeltje *CWV1420 Afwachting *CWV1502 Vooruit! *CWV1583 Schaduwdans *CWV1598 Vergeten wiegelied, het *CWV1599 Ruyterlied, 26e *CWV1726 Bloemenstuk, 4e Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor orgel solo Dit is een lijst met de werken van Carl Verbraeken voor orgel, met aangifte van het CWV-nummer (Cataloog van de Werken van Verbraeken). *CWV 81 Voorspel, 01e *CWV 82 Voorspel, 02e *CWV 83 Voorspel, 03e *CWV 84 Voorspel, 04e *CWV 85 Voorspel, 05e *CWV 86 Voorspel, 06e *CWV 87 Voorspel, 07e *CWV 88 Voorspel, 08e *CWV 89 Voorspel, 09e *CWV 90 Voorspel, 10e *CWV 91 Voorspel, 11e *CWV 92 Voorspel, 12e *CWV 213 Synthetisch preludium *CWV 573 Voorspel, 12e *CWV 726 Heftig voorspel *CWV 935 Koraal *CWV 1073 Bergroep *CWV 1393 Tokkelstuk *CWV 1394 Tussenzang *CWV 1395 Bruiloftsmars Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor piano solo Dit is een lijst met de werken van Carl Verbraeken voor piano solo, met aangifte van het CWV-nummer (Cataloog van de Werken van Verbraeken). * CWV1 Meilied * CWV2 Ontdekkingstocht * CWV3 Druppellied, 1e * CWV4 Afwezigheid, 1e in gis * CWV5 Medelijden * CWV6 Terugkeer, de * CWV7 Treurzang, 11e * CWV8 Treurzang, 12e * CWV9 Treurzang, 13e * CWV10 Treurzang, 14e * CWV11 Treurzang, 15e * CWV12 Ontboezeming, 01e * CWV13 Voorstel * CWV14 Overweging, 1e * CWV15 Zorgelijkheid, 1e * CWV16 Geheimpje, 1e * CWV17 Geheimpje, 2e * CWV18 Bloemenstuk, 02e * CWV19 Bloemenstuk, 03e * CWV20 Bloemenstuk, 04e * CWV21 Bloemenstuk, 05e * CWV26 Treurzang, 06e * CWV27 Treurzang, 07e * CWV28 Treurzang, 08e * CWV29 Treurzang, 09ein h * CWV34 Treurzang, 10e * CWV35 Vertelling, 1e * CWV36 Zonnige herfstdag, op een * CWV37 Rustende elf, de * CWV38 Lentehoop * CWV48 Treurzang, 01e * CWV49 Treurzang, 02e * CWV50 Treurzang, 03e * CWV51 Treurzang, 04e * CWV52 Treurzang, 05e * CWV53 Avondstuk * CWV54 Vertelling, 4e * CWV55 Slotzang, 1e * CWV56 Ogenblik, 1e * CWV57 Boslied * CWV58 Stille Wolken * CWV59 Galop * CWV61 Verzuchting, 1e * CWV62 Zomerwandeling * CWV63 Wals-Mazurka, 1e in fis * CWV64 Wals-salon, 2e in Es * CWV65 Wals in a * CWV66 Wals in B * CWV67 Wals in c * CWV68 Wals in g * CWV69 Innigheid, 1e * CWV70 Innigheid, 2e * CWV71 Innigheid, 3e * CWV72 Innigheid, 4e * CWV93 Mijmering, 2e * CWV94 Bekentenis, 1e * CWV95 Berusting * CWV97 Melodie * CWV98 Popjesroep in es * CWV99 Slotstuk, 1e * CWV100 Speeldoos * CWV101 Vertrouwen * CWV102 Voorjaarstafereeltje * CWV103 Vroolijk dansje, 1e * CWV104 Wijding, 1e * CWV105 Zotternij, 1e * CWV106 Ether, 1e * CWV107 Helderheid, 1e * CWV108 Vredige luchtschip, het * CWV109 Tussenspel * CWV110 Waardigheid * CWV114 Wals in cis * CWV116 Allegro * CWV117 Andante * CWV118 Kegelaar * CWV119 Prestissimo * CWV121 Ruyterlied, 11e * CWV123 Droefenis * CWV125 Wiegelied, 1e * CWV129 Naspel, oud * CWV130 Stoetjesdans * CWV135 Huppelstuk, 1e * CWV144 Onrust, 1e * CWV145 Ontspannen * CWV146 Ijlheid, 1e * CWV147 Herinnering, oude * CWV148 Rol, 1e * CWV149 Ons verhaal * CWV154 Naieve serenade * CWV159 Bekommernis, 1e * CWV160 Behaaglijkheid, 1e * CWV161 Bloemenstuk, 01e * CWV162 Treurzang, oude * CWV163 Lichtvoetigheid * CWV164 Vervoeringin b * CWV165 Verklaring * CWV167 Witte Mare, de * CWV168 Kludde * CWV169 Ossaart verschalkt * CWV172 Nog * CWV173 Edaphosaurus, de * CWV174 Pteranodon, het * CWV175 Tyrannosaurus, de * CWV177 Ruyterlied, 06e * CWV182 Ruyterlied, 05e * CWV185 Ruyterlied, 04e * CWV187 Hoofdspoorwegdwarsliggeropslagruimte, de * CWV188 Jachtstoet, de * CWV189 Kluizenaarsklacht, de * CWV190 Hellebaardkamp, de * CWV191 Verschijning * CWV192 Haardglans * CWV193 Nachtridders * CWV194 Vaarlied, 02e * CWV195 Paardentram * CWV196 Marktkramershandendans * CWV197 Gebed der gevangenen, het * CWV198 Kinderspelen * CWV199 Klokkenspel, het * CWV200 Mijmering, 3e * CWV201 Woudleven * CWV202 Blijde intocht * CWV203 Treurzang * CWV204 Lichtpaal * CWV205 Vergeefse tranen * CWV206 Ganzendans * CWV207 Koningsgang * CWV208 Pensendans, de * CWV210 Ruyterlied, 03e * CWV217 Ruyterlied, 02e * CWV224 Ruyterlied, 01e * CWV231 Vaarlied, 01e in f * CWV232 Wals in Des * CWV233 Tokkelstuk in A * CWV234 Glinsterend tokkelstuk in a * CWV235 Poema * CWV238 Voorspel * CWV239 Heks, de * CWV240 Prinsje, het * CWV241 Ontvoering, de * CWV242 Alleen in het bos * CWV243 Komst van de elfjes, de * CWV244 Nar en de appel, de * CWV245 Treurende elfjes, de * CWV246 Prinses, de * CWV247 Feest op het kasteel * CWV321 Lichtgevende draaitol, de * CWV322 Springdans * CWV323 Aria * CWV324 Trein aan het water, de * CWV325 Tweezang * CWV326 Haastige mensen * CWV327 Gondeltrein * CWV328 Stapliedje * CWV329 Toren, de * CWV330 Afscheid * CWV362 Ballade * CWV363 Verzuchting, 2e * CWV364 Weemoed, 2e * CWV365 Treurzang, 16e * CWV366 Treurzang, 17e * CWV367 Treurzang, 18e * CWV368 Treurzang, 19e * CWV369 Treurzang, 20e * CWV370 Ontboezeming, 03e * CWV371 Raadgevingen der vogeltjes, de * CWV372 Bloemenstuk, 09e * CWV373 Onder 't geboomte * CWV374 Weemoed, 1e * CWV375 Naspel, 1e * CWV376 Klaagzang, 1e * CWV377 Lijdzaamheid * CWV378 Herinnering, 2e * CWV379 Geheimpje, 3e * CWV380 Bloemenstuk, 08e * CWV381 Ontboezeming, 02e * CWV382 Bloemenstuk, 07e * CWV383 Naspel, 2e * CWV384 Frisheid * CWV385 Bekommernis, 2e * CWV386 Achteloosheid * CWV387 Bloemenstuk, 06e * CWV388 Innigheid, 5e * CWV389 Naspel, 3e * CWV390 Behaaglijkheid, 2e * CWV391 Ijlheid, 2e * CWV392 Vertelling, 3e * CWV393 Vertelling, 2e * CWV394 Wiegelied, 2e * CWV395 Vroolijk dansje, 2e * CWV396 Zomervlinder, de * CWV398 Hartelied, 1e * CWV407 Ruyterlied, 12ein A * CWV408 Zangerig * CWV409 Dromerij * CWV410 Heldenkoor * CWV417 Wiegelied, 3e * CWV418 Zotternij, 2e * CWV419 Geborgenheid * CWV420 Treurzang, 23e * CWV421 Ontboezeming, 06e * CWV422 Behartiging, 1e * CWV423 Verlatenheid, 1e * CWV424 Ontboezeming, 04e * CWV425 Treurzang, 21e * CWV426 Ontboezeming, 05e * CWV427 Treurzang, 22e * CWV428 Bloemenstuk, 11e * CWV429 Geheimpje, 4e * CWV430 Mededeling * CWV431 Ruyterlied, 07e * CWV432 Ruyterlied, 08e * CWV433 Ruyterlied, 09e * CWV434 Ruyterlied, 10e in D * CWV435 Speelsheid, 1e * CWV436 Speelsheid, 2e * CWV437 Speelsheid, 3e * CWV438 Lieve gedachte in As * CWV439 Vraagje * CWV440 Liefelijk beekje * CWV441 Wals, 2e in Es * CWV442 Tweezang, 2e * CWV443 Kinderlied * CWV444 Zoetblad, 3e * CWV446 Afwezigheid, 1e in a * CWV448 Bloemenstuk, 10e * CWV449 Engelenlucht, 1e * CWV450 Herinnering, 1e * CWV452 Mijmering, 1e * CWV453 Naieve wals * CWV458 Donderster,de * CWV459 Maan, de * CWV460 Minnester, de * CWV461 Vuurster, de * CWV462 Woensster,de * CWV463 Zaterster,de * CWV464 Zon, de * CWV470 Afwezigheid, 2ein fis * CWV471 Behaaglijkheid, 3e * CWV472 Behaaglijkheid, 4e * CWV473 Bekentenis, 2e * CWV474 Boerendansin A * CWV475 Erbarmen * CWV476 Herinnering, 3e * CWV477 Hete namiddag bij de bron, een * CWV478 Ijlheid, 4e * CWV479 Kringdansa * CWV480 Langzame mars * CWV481 Los * CWV482 Oefenstuk, 1e * CWV484 Ogenblik, 2e * CWV485 Onrust, 2e * CWV486 Oude dans, 1e in B * CWV487 Wiegelied, 5e - oud wiegeliedje * CWV488 Rustzang in E * CWV489 Schets, 01e * CWV490 Schets, 04e * CWV491 Schets, 06e * CWV492 Schets, 07e * CWV494Treurzang, 24e * CWV495Vertelling, 5e * CWV496 Voorbetovering, 1e * CWV497 Voorbetovering, 2e * CWV498 Voorbetovering, 3e * CWV499 Voorbetovering, 4e * CWV500 Vosdraf * CWV505 Springstuk * CWV518 Zelfbegoochelende hansworst, de * CWV519 Dolle hansworst, de * CWV520 Droevige hansworst, de * CWV521 Engelenlucht, 2e * CWV522 Groot afscheid * CWV523 Hulpvaardigheid * CWV524 Huppelstuk, 2e * CWV525 Ijlheid, 3e * CWV526 Ijlheid, 5e * CWV527 Lichtjes FIS * CWV528 Lichtjes F * CWV529 Ontboezeming, 09e * CWV530 Schets, 02e * CWV531 Schets, 03e * CWV532 Schets, 05e * CWV533 Schets, 08e * CWV534 Schets, 09e * CWV535 Schildering * CWV536 Trommelstuk * CWV537 Wervelpas * CWV538 Zotte tweezang * CWV542 Variatie op een thema van Jeroen Raedschelders * CWV548 Dansende hansworst, de * CWV553 Ontboezeming, 07e * CWV554 Ontboezeming, 08e * CWV556 Vertelling, 4e * CWV557 Innerlijke kracht * CWV564 Naieve wals in B * CWV565 Treurzang, 09e in a * CWV574 Popjesroep in e * CWV576 Zoetblad, 2e * CWV578 Maan, de * CWV585 Zoetblad, 1e * CWV587 Vervoeringin a * CWV588 Vensterlied * CWV613 Voorspel, 12ein D * CWV615 Stille boodschap * CWV616 Dans van de chocoladen ventjesin E * CWV617 Dans van de chocoladen ventjesin C * CWV636 Duisternis, 1e * CWV637 Verlatenheid, 2e * CWV638 Verlatenheid, 3e * CWV639 Herinnering, 4e * CWV640 Bloemenstuk, 13e * CWV641 Onzekerheid * CWV642 Verkenning * CWV643 Kalmte * CWV644 Oud vertelsel, 1e * CWV645 Grondbeendraai * CWV646 Ingetogen * CWV647 Smachting, 1e * CWV648 Rustig * CWV649 Bloemenstuk, 14e * CWV650 Bloemenstuk, 12e * CWV657 Duisternis, 2e * CWV658 Middernachtlied * CWV660 Duisternis, 3e * CWV661 Onderhandeling * CWV662 Herinnering, 5e * CWV663 Geworpen in G * CWV664 Oprapen * CWV665 Voetslag, 3e * CWV666 Voetslag, 2e * CWV667 Voetslag, 1e * CWV668 Zonnelied * CWV669 Samenstand, 1e * CWV670 Verbeelding, 17e * CWV671 Morgen * CWV675 Voormorgen, de * CWV676 Bloemenstuk, 16e * CWV701 Ether, 2e * CWV704 Avond * CWV705 Bij de haard * CWV706 Rol, 2e * CWV707 Middag * CWV708 Na-avond * CWV709 Namiddag * CWV710 Na-nacht * CWV711 Voormiddag * CWV712 Nacht * CWV713 Namorgen * CWV714 Vooravond * CWV715 Voornacht * CWV720 Bloemenstuk, 15e * CWV721 Samenstand, 2e * CWV722 Inleiding * CWV723 Duisternis, 4e * CWV724 Vlot * CWV725 Gedragen * CWV727 Lofzang * CWV728 Springdans, 2e * CWV729 Tinteling, 3e * CWV730 Streving * CWV731 Sprongoefening * CWV732 Warme haard, de * CWV733 Verbeelding, 18e * CWV734 Geboeid * CWV735 Groetenis in sol groot * CWV736 Hitsig * CWV737 Verbeelding, 19e * CWV738 Oproep * CWV739 Rol 3a * CWV740 Rol 3b * CWV741 Rol 3c * CWV742 Rol 3d * CWV743 Overweging, 3e * CWV744 Overgang, 2e * CWV745 Kleine Verbeelding, 1e * CWV746 Kleine Verbeelding, 2e * CWV747 Verbinding * CWV748 Voldaan * CWV749 Zachtheid, 1e in la klein * CWV769 Verwarring, 1e * CWV770 Verwarring, 2e * CWV771 Verwarring, 3e * CWV772 Samenstand, 3e * CWV773 Samenstand, 4e * CWV774 Samenstand, 5e * CWV775 Wezenloos * CWV778 Zachtheid, 2e * CWV779 Zachtheid, 1e in sol kruis klein * CWV780 Smachting, 3e * CWV781 Naspel, 5e * CWV782 Naspel, 4e * CWV783 Smachting, 2e * CWV788 Poppendans * CWV789 Klankzang, 1e * CWV790 Oefenstuk, 2e * CWV791 Knusheid, 1e * CWV794 Zorgelijkheid, 2e * CWV795 Gloed * CWV796 Tinteling, 4e * CWV797 Wijding, 2e * CWV798 Zweeflied, 1e * CWV801 Herwording, 1e * CWV806 Aanhef * CWV807 Slotzang, 2e * CWV808 Onvoorzien * CWV809 Slotstuk, 2e * CWV810 Oefenstuk, 3e * CWV811 Klaagzang, 2e * CWV812 Slotzang, 3e * CWV833 Golfzang, 1e * CWV840 Zorgelijkheid, 3e * CWV841 Bloemenstuk, 17e * CWV844 De zingende verfkwast * CWV845 Achtergelaten popje, het * CWV846 Ingetogen klokje, het * CWV847 Plechtstatig * CWV848 Druppellied, 2e * CWV849 Hartelied, 2e * CWV850 Overweging, 4e * CWV852 Zwaarte * CWV855 Wezenloosheid, 2e * CWV860 Onberustend * CWV870 Poppenwals in a * CWV872 Tinteling, 2e * CWV873 Variatie * CWV874 Gril, 1e * CWV876 Poppenwals in g * CWV877 Fysicopsodische hymne * CWV879 Bloemenstuk, 18e * CWV881 Teruggetrokken * CWV882 Zottigheid * CWV883 Herinnering, 6e * CWV888 Bergroep * CWV889 Drie poesen * CWV890 Derde vroolijk dansje * CWV891 Ontboezeming, 10e * CWV892 Herfstgedachte * CWV894 Schets, 10e * CWV895 Smachting, 4e * CWV911 Ontroering * CWV926 Golfzang, 3e * CWV927 Mijmering, 4e * CWV930 Vertelsel * CWV931 Vertelling, 6e * CWV932 Verborgen Wederwoord , het * CWV936 Bespiegeling, 1e * CWV937 Spokendansje * CWV938 Speelsheid, 5e * CWV939 Wezenloosheid, 3e * CWV940 Herstel * CWV942 Tederheid, 1e * CWV945 Behartiging, 2e * CWV951 Oud-Belgische dans * CWV959 Begroeting * CWV960 Vertroosting * CWV961 Huldiging * CWV962 Vervulling * CWV963 Stoetjesdans, 2e * CWV974 Zorgelijkheid, 4e * CWV975 Ontmoeting, 2e * CWV976 Elegie, 2e * CWV979 Halve vervoering * CWV1006 Verkleefdheid * CWV1029 Herinnering, 7e * CWV1031 Afstandelijke beschouwing * CWV1032 Ogenblik, 3e * CWV1034 Ether, 3e * CWV1036 Nazang * CWV1037 Voorvertroosting * CWV1038 Wazige zoetheid * CWV1039 Smachtende wals, 1e * CWV1040 Smachtende wals, 2e * CWV1051 Ijlheid, 6e * CWV1052 Vluchtverlangen * CWV1053 De gekluisterde meermin * CWV1054 Helende verscheurdheid 1054 * CWV1055 Vertwijfeling * CWV1058 Rechtvaardige schoonheid * CWV1059 Medeleven * CWV1061 Lichtheid * CWV1062 Opstanding * CWV1063 Ondergronds vaarlied * CWV1064 Liedje voor Lindo * CWV1066 Salonwals * CWV1067 Golfzang, 2e * CWV1068 Wiegelied, 6e * CWV1074 lokroep * CWV1075 Ruimtezucht * CWV1076 Wekroep * CWV1077 Gelukkige duifje, het * CWV1078 Spelerij * CWV1086 breed * CWV1087 Vlot * CWV1088 Traag * CWV1089 dansje * CWV1090 Ronde * CWV1091 Slaapliedje * CWV1094 de gelokte meeuw * CWV1095 Nieuwsgierige eendje, het * CWV1096 Merel op bezoek * CWV1097 Nachtegaal * CWV1105 Klankzang, 2e * CWV1113 Speelse afwisseling * CWV1114 gedachte * CWV1116 Schildpadje, hetin b * CWV1117 Schildpadje, hetin a * CWV1143 Ontboezeming, 11e * CWV1144 Helingszang, 1e * CWV1145 herkenning * CWV1150 Poppenkast * CWV1152 Zorgelijkheid, 5e * CWV1158 Eenvoudig liedje * CWV1174 blauwe lentedans, de * CWV1175 blauwe lentelied, het * CWV1176 blauwe zomerdans, de * CWV1177 blauwe zomerlied, het * CWV1178 blauwe herfstdans, de * CWV1179 blauwe herfstlied, het * CWV1180 blauwe winterdans, de * CWV1181 blauwe winterlied, het * CWV1182 gele lentedans, de * CWV1183 gele lentelied, het * CWV1184 gele zomerdans, de * CWV1185 gele zomerlied, het * CWV1186 gele herfstdans, de * CWV1187 gele herfstlied, het * CWV1188 gele winterdans, de * CWV1189 gele winterlied, het * CWV1190 rode lentedans, de * CWV1191 rode lentelied, het * CWV1192 rode zomerdans, de * CWV1193 rode zomerlied, het * CWV1194 rode herfstdans, de * CWV1195 rode herfstlied, het * CWV1196 rode winterdans, de * CWV1197 rode winterlied, het * CWV1199 Klankzang, 2ein c laag * CWV1200 Klankzang, 2ein C hoog * CWV1201 Bloemenstuk, 19e * CWV1202 Bloemenstuk, 20e * CWV1203 Bloemenstuk, 21e * CWV1204 Bloemenstuk, 22e * CWV1205 Bloemenstuk, 23e * CWV1206 Bloemenstuk, 24e * CWV1207 Wals voor Helia * CWV1208 Wiegelied, 7e * CWV1209 Verwijdering * CWV1210 Gril, 2e * CWV1212 Herwording, 2e * CWV1213 Ontroerende ontmoeting * CWV1214 Gezang der heibidders, het * CWV1215 Vraatzuchtige geitje, het * CWV1216 Katje klein * CWV1217 Grappige olifantje, het * CWV1218 Opmerkelijke ooievaartje * CWV1219 Verborgen papegaai * CWV1220 Vergeten walsje * CWV1221 Smachtende wals, 3e * CWV1222 Verwaarloosde hondje, het * CWV1223 Golfzang, 4e * CWV1244 Karwasloebas, de * CWV1251 Kerstschaap, het * CWV1252 Afscheid, 2e * CWV1253 Berouw * CWV1257 Sneeuwvlokje * CWV1258 Grootmoe vertelt * CWV1259 Vergeten walsje, tweede * CWV1260 Toverrendier, het * CWV1261 Sterretjes * CWV1262 Verborgen smidsknechten, de * CWV1263 Gestrande walvis, de * CWV1276 Ontboezeming, 12e * CWV1277 Bescherming, 1e * CWV1278 Bevlogenheid, 3e * CWV1279 Laatste eenhoorn, de * CWV1280 Oude kandelaar, de * CWV1281 Bescherming, 2e * CWV1282 Lieve gedachte, 2e * CWV1283 Knusheid, 2e * CWV1284 Verzuchting, 3e * CWV1285 Verzuchting, 4e * CWV1286 Verlatenheid, 4e * CWV1287 Knusheid, 3e * CWV1288 Zweeflied, 2e * CWV1289 Broos liedje, 1e * CWV1290 Zoetblad, 4e * CWV1291 Smachting, 5e * CWV1292 Wezenloosheid, 4e * CWV1293 Tederheid, 2e * CWV1294 Wezenloosheid, 5e * CWV1295 Terugkeer, 2e * CWV1296 Mijmering, 5e * CWV1297 Verlatenheid, 5e * CWV1298 Verre wals, 1e * CWV1299 Gebed voor verstandhouding * CWV1300 Druppellied, 3e * CWV1301 Broos liedje, 2e * CWV1303 Bevlogenheid, 2e * CWV1304 Herdenking, 2e * CWV1305 Smachtende wals, 4e * CWV1306 Verzuchting, 5e * CWV1307 Wezenloosheid, 6e * CWV1308 Verzuchting, 6e * CWV1309 Verlatenheid, 6e * CWV1310 Smachting, 6e * CWV1311 Mijmering, 6e * CWV1312 Verre wals, 2e * CWV1313 Dans der woestelingen * CWV1314 Plechtstatigheid, 2e * CWV1315 Verbeelding, 24e * CWV1316 Schets, 12e * CWV1318 Konijnendans * CWV1319 Voor een nieuw leven * CWV1345 Aria, eenvoudige * CWV1346 Aankondiging, 1e * CWV1349 Weemoedige wals * CWV1357 Speelsheid, 4e * CWV1361 Rustige vastheid * CWV1369 Vaarlied, 03e * CWV1370 Vaarlied, 04e * CWV1371 Gemoedelijkheid, 2e * CWV1372 Weemoedige wals, 2e * CWV1373 Gemoedelijkheid, 1e * CWV1374 Onrust, 3e * CWV1376 Geprevel * CWV1377 De verdreven bietebauw * CWV1378 Beekworp * CWV1379 Bezwering, 1e * CWV1380 Bezwering, 2e * CWV1381 Voldoening * CWV1382 Elfengefluister * CWV1383 Ogenblik, 4e * CWV1384 Helderheid, 2e * CWV1385 Kalme wandeling * CWV1386 Derde bescherming * CWV1387 Vliegende dwergdraak, de * CWV1388 Helingszang, 2e * CWV1389 Wezenloosheid, 7e * CWV1390 Wezenloosheid, 8e * CWV1391 Tederheid, 3e * CWV1392 Ontroering, 2e * CWV1397 Indruk * CWV1452 Golfzang, 5e * CWV1454 Omschrijving, 2e * CWV1455 Hemelklank * CWV1456 Hartelied, 3e * CWV1457 Weemoedige wals, 3e * CWV1459 Tentlied * CWV1460 Omschrijving, 1e * CWV1461 Omschrijving, 3e * CWV1462 Omschrijving, 4e * CWV1463 Omschrijving, 5e * CWV1464 Omschrijving, 6e * CWV1465 Omschrijving, 7e * CWV1466 Omschrijving, 8e * CWV1467 Uit de verte * CWV1468 éénseptemberliedje * CWV1470 Golfzang, 4e * CWV1471 Weerbaarheid, 2e * CWV1472 Knusheid, 4e * CWV1473 Hartelied, 4e * CWV1474 Knusheid, 5e * CWV1484 Hartelied, 6e * CWV1503 Denkend aan ooit * CWV1504 Nog denkend aan ooit * CWV1521 Bij het beekje * CWV1522 Hartelied, 5e * CWV1529 Avondzang * CWV1535 Bespiegeling, 2e * CWV1536 Landelijk zomertafereeltje * CWV1537 Omschrijving, 12e * CWV1538 Bekentenis, 3e * CWV1539 Druppellied, 3e * CWV1540 Druppellied, 2e * CWV1541 Vaarwel * CWV1542 Vergane droefheid * CWV1543 Weer denkend aan ooit * CWV1544 Het verre gebed * CWV1545 De glimmende elf * CWV1546 Elfenwiegelied * CWV1547 Zorgelijkheid, 6e * CWV1548 Spiegelzang * CWV1549 Oude wals * CWV1550 Overweging * CWV1551 Wat het eekhoorntje zei * CWV1552 Golflied, 1e * CWV1553 Omschrijving, 9e * CWV1554 Omschrijving, 11e * CWV1555 Omschrijving, 10e * CWV1556 Tinteling * CWV1557 Elfenmale * CWV1558 Tweespraak * CWV1561 Vluchtig * CWV1562 Zwerflied * CWV1563 Trollenmars * CWV1564 Schrijdingslied * CWV1565 Aangebracht * CWV1570 Hartelied, oud * CWV1571 Hallenzang, 1e * CWV1572 Schemerpaard * CWV1573 Onvergetenheid * CWV1574 Wat eertijds was * CWV1601 Lokzang, 1e * CWV1602 Spinnewiel, het * CWV1606 Verweesde dolfijntje, het * CWV1608 Wals in a * CWV1609 Geborgenheid * CWV1642 Innig tafereeltje * CWV1643 Verwijdering, 2e * CWV1644 Ijselijke tijding * CWV1645 Hallenzang, 2e * CWV1646 Hallenzang, 3e * CWV1647 Hallenzang, 4e * CWV1649 Toevertrouwd * CWV1650 Glans * CWV1651 Verre groet * CWV1652 Nacht in de stad * CWV1653 Roeierslied * CWV1654 Watermolen * CWV1658 Bekommernis, 3e * CWV1659 Naspel, 6e * CWV1662 Uitschijnsel, 2e * CWV1663 Trollenmars * CWV1664 Koningspauw, de * CWV1665 Bedrukte wals * CWV1666 Ontroering, 3e * CWV1667 Herinnering, 8e * CWV1668 Boswandeling * CWV1669 Verlaten Kasteel, het * CWV1670 Druppellied, 4e * CWV1671 Indringende vertelling * CWV1673 Weidsheid, 1e * CWV1674 Uitschijnsel, 1e * CWV1675 Door het uitspansel * CWV1676 Benadering, 2e * CWV1677 Oud vertelsel, 3e * CWV1678 Bloeitijd * CWV1679 Bijzondere wals * CWV1680 Lokzang, 2e * CWV1681 Benadering, 1e * CWV1682 Achteloze wals * CWV1683 Aandrang * CWV1684 Schielijke overweging * CWV1688 Golflied, 2e * CWV1689 Uitheemse vlotheid * CWV1690 Fluisterende zuilen * CWV1694 Tintelwals * CWV1701 Verheerlijking, 1e * CWV1702 Verheerlijking, 2e * CWV1703 Wolkenfee * CWV1704 Bekommernis, 4e * CWV1705 Stokkelse klok, de in si mol klein * CWV1716 Bankzalving * CWV1720 Gemoedelijkheid, 3e * CWV1721 Voorzegging, 2e * CWV1722 Stokkelse klok, de in la klein Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor trombone en piano 2004 * CWV 717 Eerste beschrijving * CWV 819 Een knusse zondag 2005 * CWV 865 Tweede beschrijving 2007 * CWV 991 Samenhorigheid 2008 * CWV1115 Hulde * CWV1151 Vastberadenheid * CWV1164 Naar nieuwe verten 2009 * CWV1229 Edele voortschrijding * CWV1249 Schoonzicht 2012 * CWV1475 Voorstelling 2013 * CWV1487 Herfstritje * CWV1500 Inleiding en toongang * CWV1528 Wat de kabouter zei , hoge versie in mib * CWV1531 Wat de kabouter zei , lage versie in re * CWV1577 Verwelkoming * CWV1591 Oeverzang * CWV1594 Nieuwe hoop 2014 * CWV1692 Volharding * CWV1707 Vurigheid Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor trompet en piano *CWV1412 Wiegelied uit de verte trompet in B en piano *CWV1414 Vrolijke voortgang trompet in B en piano *CWV1479 Voorstelling trompet in B en piano *CWV1485 Herfstritje trompet in B en piano *CWV1498 Inleiding en toongang trompet in B en piano *CWV1578 Verwelkoming trompet in B en piano *CWV1693 Vurigheid trompet in B en piano *CWV625 Toelichting trompet in B en piano *CWV689 Aankondiging, 2e trompet in B en piano *CWV702 Beschrijving, 1e trompet in B en piano *CWV943 Wandeling trompet in B en piano *CWV992 Samenhorigheid trompet in B en piano *CWV1103 Muisjesmars trompet in B en piano *CWV1119 Oproep trompet in B en piano *CWV1432 Als vroeger trompet in B en piano *CWV1590 Oeverzang trompet in B en piano *CWV1593 Nieuwe hoop trompet in B en piano *CWV630 Toelichting trompet in C en piano *CWV1070 Gelukwens trompet in C en piano *CWV1302 Viering trompet in C en piano *CWV686 Beschrijving, 1e trompet in F en piano Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor tuba en piano * CWV 1576 Verwelkoming * CWV 1476 Voorstelling Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor twee trompetten * CWV 278 Uitbreiding = * CWV 279 Stilleven * CWV 280 Capriccio * CWV 281 Intermezzo * CWV 282 Verschuivinkje * CWV 283 Wildstuk Werken van Carl Verbraeken voor viool en piano *CWV33 Treurzang, 09e in h *CWV42 Elegie, 2e *CWV47 Ruyterlied, 12e in A *CWV115 Wals in cis *CWV120 Ruyterlied, 11e *CWV124 Droefenis *CWV126 Wiegelied, 1e *CWV131 Ruyterlied, 10e in D *CWV137 Huppelstuk, 1e *CWV152 Ruyterlied, 09e *CWV166 Ruyterlied, 08e *CWV180 Ruyterlied, 05e *CWV219 Ruyterlied, 02e *CWV225 Ruyterlied, 01e in Es *CWV230 Ruyterlied, 01e *CWV236 Poema *CWV287 I. *CWV288 II. *CWV289 III. *CWV290 Mystieke schets *CWV307 I. Breed *CWV308 II. Levendig *CWV309 III. Lied *CWV310 IV. Snel *CWV341 L ichtgevende draaitol, de *CWV342 Springdans *CWV343 Aria *CWV344 Trein aan het water, de *CWV345 Tweezang *CWV346 Haastige mensen *CWV347 Gondeltrein *CWV348 Stapliedje *CWV349 Toren, de *CWV350 Afscheid *CWV399 Ruyterlied, 13e *CWV483 Ogenblik, 1e *CWV540 Ruyterlied, 14e in c *CWV552 Waterelf, de *CWV568 Elegie, 1e in a *CWV570 Elegie, 1e in d *CWV583 Vergeefse tranen *CWV586 Ruyterlied, 06e *CWV591 Ruyterlied, 14e in d *CWV620 Ruyterlied, 15e *CWV695 Ruyterlied, 16e *CWV816 Ruyterlied, 17e *CWV861 Ruyterlied, 18e *CWV920 Oud-Belgische dans *CWV928 Ruyterlied, 19e *CWV997 Ruyterlied, 20e *CWV998 De gedreven ijshaai *CWV1081 Wiegelied, 4e - Duifjes wiegelied *CWV1131 Huppelstuk, 3e *CWV1132 Vrunte-wals *CWV1142 Ruyterlied, 21e *CWV1161 Kleine droefenis in c *CWV1162 Kleine droefenis in d *CWV1211 Zorgelijkheid, 4e *CWV1230 Eerbetoon *CWV1237 Oud verhaal *CWV1240 Ruyterlied, 22e *CWV1322 Trollendans *CWV1326 Ruyterlied, 23e *CWV1334 Lijdzame schaapje, het *CWV1336 Weemoedige wals *CWV1343 Eerbetoon, 2e *CWV1360 Vatting *CWV1408 Toewijding *CWV1431 Weerbaarheid *CWV1433 Ruyterlied, 24e *CWV1481 Bardenlied *CWV1490 Overtuigingskracht *CWV1505 Ruyterlied, 25e *CWV1515 Wat de kabouter zei *CWV1584 Uit verre dorpen *CWV1596 Ruyterlied, 26e *CWV1604 Schaduwdans *CWV1660 Vergeten wiegelied, het *CWV1661 Vatting (brede zetting) *CWV1691 Verwachting *CWV1723 Uitgeleide *CWV1724 Ondergang Leerlingen Onder de leerlingen van Carl Verbraeken zijn te vermelden: * Luc Brewaeys, praktische harmonie * Chang Yen, piano * Geert Dehoux, praktische harmonie * Hendrik Derolez, transpositie aan het klavier * Luc Devriese, praktische harmonie * Dagmar Feyen, praktische harmonie * Sigrid Fouquaet, piano * Veronique Honnay, praktische harmonie * Huang Song-Ho, praktische harmonie * Walter Hus, praktische harmonie * Bart Janssens, praktische harmonie * Dirk Joly, praktische harmonie * Dennis Layendecker, praktische harmonie * Judith Meeus, praktische harmonie * Peter Savenberg, praktische harmonie * Mariëtta de Savornin Lohman, piano (1927 - 2009) * Christine Segers, praktische harmonie * Bart Snauwaert, praktische harmonie * Peter Swinnen, praktische harmonie * Bart Vanhecke, praktische harmonie * Rony Van Hileghem, praktische harmonie * Marc Verbist, praktische harmonie * Benny Wiame, praktische harmonie * Jurgen Wayenberg, praktische harmonie Opleiding Onder de leraars waar Carl Verbraeken muziekles bij volgde zijn te vermelden: * Edward Goyvaerts, piano (privélessen) * Simone Mortelmans-Coolen, piano (Borgerhout) * Jos Van Immerseel, piano (Borgerhout) * Jean Brouwers, piano (Leuven) * Jean Spanoghe, piano (Brussel) * Walter Vleminckx, piano (Brussel) * Robert Steyaert, piano (Brussel) * Jan Van Der Linden, compositieinitiatie (Sint-Stanislascollege Berchem) * Raymond Schroyens, compositieinitiatie (Sint-Stanislascollege Berchem) * Leo Van Hoof, compositieinitiatie (Sint-Stanislascollege Berchem) * Jaak Cassiers, notenleer (Borgerhout) * Jos Delafaille, notenleer (Borgerhout) * Frans Dubois, notenleer (Antwerpen) * Frits Celis, notenleer (Antwerpen) * Alfons Bervoets, harmonie (Borgerhout) * André Laporte, muziekanalyse, harmonie en contrapunt (Brussel) * Julien Mestdagh, muziekanalyse, contrapunt en fuga (Brussel) * Peter Cabus, muziekanalyse, fuga en compositie (Brussel) * Kristiaan Van Ingelgem, praktische harmonie (Brussel) * Herman Roelstraete, praktische harmonie (Brussel) * Jerôme De Meirleir, kamermuziek (Borgerhout) * Florent Van De Vondel, kamermuziek (Brussel) * Clement Quatacker, kamermuziek (Brussel) * Arie Van Lysebeth, kamermuziek (Brussel) * Irene Cornelis, muziekgeschiedenis (Borgerhout) * Corneel Mertens, muziekgeschiedenis (Brussel) * Raf Rouwet, transpositie aan het klavier (Brussel) * Frans Truyts, pianobegeleiding (Brussel) * Frans De Swert, zang (Borgerhout) * Louis De Meester, electronische muziekinitiatie (IPEM, Gent) * Joris De Laet, electronische muziek (Antwerpen) * Eric Feremans, electronische muziek (Brussel) * Ernest Maes, orkestdirectie (Antwerpen) * Otto Lasker, compositie - masterclass (Darmstadt (D)) * Brian Ferneyhough, compositie - masterclass (Darmstadt (D)) * Iannis Xenakis, compositie - masterclass (Parijs (F)) * Henri Dutilleux, compositie - masterclass (Fontainebleau (F)) * Narcisse Bonet (1932 - 2019), muziekanalyse - masterclass (Fontainebleau (F)) Muziektheorie Verbraeken verichtte ook muziektheoretisch onderzoek naar de volgende onderwerpen: * Diatonische kwarttoonstoonladder ; * Gelijkzwevende chromatische toonladder en Natuurlijke chromatische toonladder; * Vierklanken in differentiële notatie en Vierklanken in intervalnotatie; * Hyperserialisme; * Alternatieve stelsels voor de opeenvolging van harmonische functies; * Prosodie-classificatiecodes; Zie ook * Sint-Pieters-Woluwe * Woluwse componisten * Cyclus van het Dichterlijk lied Bibliografie * Flavie Roquet: Lexicon: Vlaamse componisten geboren na 1800, Roeselare, Roularta Books, 2007, 946 p., ISBN 978 90 8679 090 6 Externe link *Carlverbraeken.be Categorie:Vlaams pianist Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch symfoniecomponist Categorie:Belgisch componist geboren in september Categorie:Brussels componist Categorie:Concertocomponist Categorie:Componist Categorie:20e-eeuws componist Categorie:21e-eeuws componist Categorie:Directeur in het Deeltijds kunstonderwijs Categorie:Pianist Categorie:Pianist-begeleider Categorie:Belgisch pianist Categorie:Symfoniecomponist Categorie:Kunstliedcomponist Categorie:Sint-Pieters-Woluwe Categorie:Muziekacademie van Sint-Pieters-Woluwe Categorie:Woluwse componisten Categorie:Pianist-begeleider Categorie:Muziekhistoricus Categorie:Muziekonderzoeker Categorie:Vlaams hoogleraar Categorie:Transponist Categorie:Fugist Categorie:Koninklijk Conservatorium Brussel Categorie:Unie van Belgische Componisten Categorie:Laureaat van de Belgische Nationale Muziekwedstrijd Categorie:Carl Verbraeken en:Carl Verbraeken